Lullaby of a Deserted Hell
by Akari no Kokoro
Summary: Oneshot ngắn về Orin và Okuu.


**Lullaby of a Deserted Hell**

"Ta thấy bọn Hà Đồng ở chân núi có tiềm năng đấy chứ"

"Cô lại định làm gì nữa sao, Kanako? Lần trước khi cô lên kế hoạch đưa chúng ta đến đây, cô đã gây một dị biến và bị hai ả người trần đập tơi tả"

"Không phải cô cũng thế sao? Mà bớt tổ lái đi, cóc cạp. Dù gì thì họ cũng đã chấp nhận chúng ta, vậy nên, cứ coi kế hoạch này là một món quà, một món quà có thể thay đổi bộ mặt của một vùng đất lạc hậu này"

"Ý cô là gì?"

"Một cuộc Cách mạng Công Nghiệp"

"Nhưng cô hiểu là chúng ta thiếu một thứ huyết mạch phải không?"

"Phải, nên ta luôn có kế hoạch dự trù sẵn"

"Ây dà! Cô định làm gì nữa đây?"

"Có gì to tát đâu, ban sức mạnh của Yatagarasu cho một con quạ, và dụ dỗ nó tạo năng lượng cho cuộc Cách mạng Công Nghiệp Núi Yêu Quái này"

* * *

"Orin!"

Một giọng nói vang lên từ một cô gái mang mái tóc tím nhạt, cắt dòng suy nghĩ của nàng mèo đen đang ngồi thẫn thờ trên đống xương sọ cô thu thập.

"Tiểu thư Satori? Người xuống đây làm gì thế?"

"Cũng sắp đến ngày ấy phải không" Satori đáp, một câu trả lời không ăn khớp.

"Phải..." Rin buông một tiếng thở dài, đôi mắt u sầu nhìn xuống mặt đất. "Nếu lúc ấy... em có thể ngăn bạn ấy..."

Người nàng Hoả Xa run bần bật, hai bàn tay nắm chặt, miệng cắn chặt như cố kìm nén một nỗi buồn khỏi tuồn trào. Nhưng rồi, cô oà khóc.

Satori chầm chậm bước lại gần, ôm nhẹ lấy nàng Hoả Xa.

"Ta hiểu mà..." Cô cố gắng dỗ lấy con mèo của mình. "Ta không trách ngươi đâu, ta cũng không trách em ấy đâu"

Cô đưa bàn tay quẹt lấy dòng nước mắt đang tuôn trào từ khoé mắt nàng mèo.

"Nhưng... ta cũng cần phải biết... chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào lúc ấy..."

* * *

Em không biết rõ nó bắt đầu từ khi nào.

Ngày hôm ấy, chừng một năm sau ngày hai vị thần trên núi xuất hiện, em có lẻn lên đấy và nghe lỏm được một câu chuyện.

Đừng hỏi vì sao em có thể vượt qua lũ Bạch Lang Thiên Cẩu đấy, bởi lúc ấy em chỉ nhắm vào từng kẻ hở của chúng để lẻn qua. Ý em là, nếu em không biết luồn lách thì làm sao em có thể cướp xác chứ.

Quay lại vấn đề chính, lúc ấy hai vị thần ấy có bàn về một cái gì đó... cách gì ấy nhỉ... cách... cách... à phải, Cách mạng Công Nghiệp.

Về phần em, em không hiểu rõ được hai vị thần ấy muốn nói cái gì, nhưng vì họ có nhắc đến bọn Hà Đồng ở chân núi, nên có thể liên quan đến mấy món "đồ chơi" kỳ quặc của chúng.

Nhưng vấn đề là, họ bảo họ sẽ ban sức mạnh của Yatagarasu cho một con quạ, và dùng nó để tiến hành cuộc Cách mạng.

Ban đầu, em cũng không để tâm lắm, bởi bọn Nha Thiên Cẩu, như cái ả phóng viên hóng hớt kia ấy, chính là quạ.

Em nghe một hồi thấy chán nên cũng lẻn về Nhân Thôn tìm xác.

* * *

Chiều hôm ấy, em về Hoả Ngục, thì thấy Okuu mất tích. Em nghĩ chắc bạn ấy chỉ lông bông vài chỗ rồi đi lạc. Ai biết được, dù gì cô ấy cũng là đồ não chim thôi. Hoả ngục cũng không quá rộng, nên cô ấy dư sức tìm đường về.

Nhưng không, ngày hôm sau, rồi hôm sau nữa, em vẫn không thấy bạn ấy.

"Quái lạ, cái con não chim này đi đâu mất rồi" Em lẩm bẩm và chạy khắp cái Hoả Ngục để tìm. Sau chứng hai giờ tìm kiếm, em thấy cô ấy đang nằm ngủ bên đống đá.

"Con quạ này, "cháy hết mình" rồi giờ hết năng lượng" Em đưa cô ấy về trên chiếc xe cút kít của mình.

Nhưng lạ lắm, trên ngực cô ấy là một con mắt đỏ khổng lồ.

* * *

Những ngày sau đó, em thấy Okuu hành xử rất lạ.

Cô ấy không vui vẻ như trước nữa. Trái lại, cô ấy cứ nhốt mình trong Hoả Ngục, không chịu bước ra. Đôi lúc em vào thăm, thì cô ấy có vẻ không hài lòng. Em hỏi gì cô ấy cũng ậm ừ trả lời cho qua.

Và có một điều đáng lưu ý, là Hoả Ngục nóng hơn ngày thường.

* * *

Em biết, rằng Okuu, tuy đã sống lâu năm, nhưng đầu óc cô đơn giản như một đứa trẻ.

Cô ấy... ngày thường, cô ấy rất ngây ngô, dễ thương với cái câu "unyuu~" mỗi khi trả lời em. Và cô ấy cũng rất năng động. Nhìn lại, đúng là cô ấy như một đứa trẻ ấy.

Nhưng, đứa trẻ này lại chịu quá nhiều đau khổ. Bị ruồng rẫy, bị ghét bỏ, đến nỗi phải xuống lòng đất, cũng như đám Quỷ, đám Thổ Chi Tru, hay cô Công Chúa Gác Cầu ở các tầng trên của Cựu Địa Ngục này vậy.

Em không biết rằng, đằng sau những lời nói ngây thơ ấy, lại là một tâm hồn tan vỡ. Tan vì đâu, vỡ vì đâu? Em không biết, bởi vẫn có những con Quạ Địa Ngục khác sinh sống nơi đây.

Sự cô đơn, nghe thì hơi lạ lùng, nhưng có thể vì cô là con quạ đầu tiên, và cũng là con quạ duy nhất trở thành lốt người.

Đám Thổ Chi Tru còn có một cộng đồng để sống. Đám Quỷ, còn có rượu để say, để uống, còn có bạn để gây gổ, đánh nhau cả ngày. Còn Okuu thì sao?

Ngoài tiểu thư và em ra, cô không có ai để bầu bạn, không ai để dẫn dắt.

Ngày qua ngày, tâm hồn cô dần rạn vỡ.

* * *

Ngày hôm ấy, một luồng khí nóng phát ra từ Hoả Ngục.

"Chuyện gì thế này?" Em bàng hoàng, và chạy xuống, chạy hết tốc lực.

Em băng qua bãi đá đắm chìm trong biển lửa.

"Okuu!" Em hét. "Cậu ở đâu?"

Em chạy.

Em hét tên cô ấy.

Và cứ thế, em cứ chạy, em cứ hét, mặc cho những ngọn lửa rực cháy bên cạnh mình.

Và cuối cùng, em cũng tìm thấy cô ấy. Cô ấy đứng đấy, trên lưng khoác một áo choàng trắng, mặt trong là một bầu trời sao.

"Okuu! Tạ ơn trời, cậu vẫn ổn" Em nhìn cô ấy. "Mình lo cho cậu qúa"

Cô ấy nhìn em, nở nụ cười nham nhở.

"Okuu, có chuyện gì vậy?"

Cô ấy đưa cho em xem, xem cái thanh kim loại màu vàng gắn trên tay cô ấy.

"Cậu nghĩ thế nào? Ngầu chứ?"

Em đứng thần ra, không biết trả lời sao.

"Thần linh đến!" Cô nói "Thần linh đến, và đã ban cho mình sức mạnh này"

Đáng lẽ em phải nhận ra sớm hơn.

Yatagarasu là con quạ ba chân mắt đỏ. Và ngày hôm ấy, con mắt đỏ ấy đã xuất hiện trên ngực cô.

"Mình đã làm đấy! Mình đã tạo lửa cho Hoả Ngục này"

Con quạ mà hai vị thần trên núi nhắc đến, chính là Okuu.

"Và mỗi lần mình dùng năng lực này, mình cảm thấy mạnh mẽ hơn"

Sức mạnh này, là sức mạnh của Mặt Trời.

"Mình sẽ dùng sức mạnh này, và thiêu rụi mặt đất"

'Ôi không'

"Như thế được chứ?"

"Đừng đùa như vậy chứ Okuu" Em trả lời. "Nếu tiểu thư Satori biết chuyện..."

"Nếu tiểu thư Satori biết chuyện..."

Cô ấy mỉm cười.

"Nếu tiểu thư Satori biết chuyện này, cô ta sẽ làm gì?"

'Đừng nói nữa'

"Nếu Satori không biết, thì cô ta cũng không đáng được biết"

'Đây không phải là Okuu'

"Ả cũng chẳng làm gì mình được!"

'Okuu, xin cậu đấy, hãy bảo rằng đây chỉ là một trò đùa'

"Mình cũng chẳng sợ cô ta đâu!"

'Không, không...'

"Bởi vì... mình có sức mạnh... của một vị thần"

* * *

Em rất bàng hoàng.

Phải, em rất bàng hoàng.

Người bạn thân nhất của em, giờ đây đã trên bờ vực điên loạn.

Em lao vào tấn công, nhưng cô ấy, chỉ với một quật, cũng đủ làm cho em lăn ra đất.

Tuyệt vọng.

Em liền thả một bầy Oán Linh lên mặt đất, cầu mong có ai đó xuống và ngăn chặn cậu ấy.

Kết quả ngoài sức mong đợi.

Cô vu nữ của Bác Lệ Thần Xã, và cô phù thuỷ, đã xuống.

Trận chiến đầu tiên, và cũng là trận chiến cuối cùng của Okuu rất ác liệt.

Chìm trong lửa mặt trời, cô lao vào tấn công hai người bọn họ.

Đáng thương thay, cô chưa hề chiến đấu lần nào, nên làm sao nhìn được những đòn đánh bay bổng của họ.

Cô lao vào, phóng khối lửa Mặt Trời, đánh những đòn tuy mạnh liệt, nhưng không kém phần thiếu suy đoán.

Mọi chiến thắng, không phải đơn thuần chỉ dựa vào sức mạnh.

Tất nhiên, cô đã thua.

"Không, không thể nào, tại sao ta thua được chứ?"

Okuu nằm đấy, thở hổn hển trong khi cả hai người bọn họ nhẹ nhàng đáp cạnh bên cô.

"Chịu thua chưa?" Người vu nữ lên tiếng. "Biết điều thì ngoan ngoãn đầu hàng"

Em bước đến gần, nhẹ nhàng bảo cậu ấy.

"Đủ rồi, đừng làm những việc ngu ngốc này nữa, tớ xin cậu đấy"

Nhưng không, cô ấy không chịu đầu hàng như vậy.

"Mặt Trời Địa Giới"

Cô ấy gầm lên, bay lên cao và biến thành một mặt trời thu nhỏ.

"Chết tiệt" Em nghe thấy cô phù thuỷ rủa thầm. "Giờ sao đây Reimu"

"Tớ cũng không muốn điều này xảy ra..." Người vu nữ trả lời. "Nhưng... chúng ta phải tiêu diệt ả thôi, Marisa"

"Không, đừng mà" Em hét lên. "Xin hai người đấy, hãy để cho cô ấy một con đường"

"Chúng tôi không thể" Reimu bảo. "Bây thì tránh ra đi"

Cô ấy quay sang Marisa.

"Lên nào"

Lúc ấy, em có thể thấy môi Marisa mấp máy từ "xin lỗi".

Cả hai lướt giữa các khối cầu lửa, tay liên tục phóng bùa và những tia sáng vào Okuu.

Em tuyệt vọng nhìn họ chiến đấu.

"Thời cơ đây rồi" Reimu bảo Marisa. "Chuẩn bị nào"

Marisa khẽ gật đầu.

"Thần Linh "Mộng Tưởng Phong Ấn""

"Luyến Phù "Chớp Lửa Tối Thượng""

Một tia sáng, cùng với sáu quả cầu anh sáng bay vào Okuu.

Trước lúc ấy, tôi có thể thấy dòng nước mắt tuôn từ khoé mắt Okuu.

"Không thể nào..." Cô ấy khóc.

Và tan biến trong luồn sáng huỷ diệt ấy.

* * *

Đến đây, Rin tiếp tục khóc. Satori chỉ biết lấy tay xoa nhẹ đầu con mèo đáng thương của mình.

"Em không thể trách họ, em cũng không thể trách Okuu..." Rin nức nở. "Em chỉ trách bản thân đã không thể ngăn cản cậu ấy"

"Ta hiểu" Đó là những gì Satori có thể nói với cô.

Một lát sau, Rin đứng dậy.

"Em đi xuống Hoả Ngục đây" Cô nói.

"Cứ tự nhiên, ta cũng chẳng thể ngăn cản em"

Rin quay lưng lại, chầm chậm bước đi.

Satori cũng bước về phòng mình.

Bất chợt, cô quay lưng lại.

Cô vừa nghe một câu hát.

Một câu hát từ đáy lòng Rin.

Một câu hát mà cô vẫn thường nghe trong tiếng gió hú qua hang động.

"Này, bạn tôi ơi  
Người có nhớ bao tháng năm khi chúng ta vẫn đùa vui bên nhau dưới ánh ~ trăng thu những đêm dài  
Từng cơn gió cuốn theo bao lá vàng rơi cùng tiếng hát ca vang vọng, cạnh khúc sông xinh tươi và êm đềm

Này, bạn tôi ơi  
Người có nhớ bao tháng năm khi chúng ta vẫn đùa vui bên nhau dưới ánh nắng chói chang những trưa hè  
Từng bông hoa thắm tươi đang tưng bừng nở rộ khắp thảo nguyên xanh này, cùng tiếng chim kêu vang trời

Này, bạn tôi ơi  
Người có nhớ bao tháng năm khi chúng ta vẫn đùa vui bên nhau dưới ánh lửa sáng soi những đêm dài  
Từng cơn gió buổi đêm đông đang gầm thét, từng tán cây phong trơ trọi, lạnh lẽo sao buổi đêm đông hiu quạnh

Này, bạn tôi ơi  
Người có nhớ bao tháng năm khi chúng ta vẫn đùa vui bên nhau dưới những tán anh đào dưới nắng xuân  
Từng cơn mưa cuốn trôi đi bao buồn đau, gột rửa đi bao lỗi lầm, gột rửa đi bao ưu phiền

Bạn tôi ơi  
Giờ đôi chân người đang đến đâu, ở phương nào, ở nơi nào? Để tôi cô đơn, lẻ loi với bao nhiêu ký ức xưa  
Hoài niệm xưa, giấc mơ xưa, khi mà ta vẫn hát vang trên cánh đồng, câu hát xưa vang vẳng từng đêm ngày

Này, bạn tôi ơi  
Người có biết, tôi rất nhớ người, rất thương người. Mà vì sao, số kiếp đẩy ~ đưa ta phải xa rời  
Vào ngày ấy, bóng dáng kia, đã rời xa, về với hư vô hiu quạnh, còn mỗi ta trên cõi đời

Ngày xưa kia, người với tôi luôn vui đùa  
Mà giờ đây... hình bóng kia đã xa rời..."


End file.
